


4 times Victor tried to wake up Yuuri and 1 time Yuuri wakes up Victor

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [36]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuuri is grumpy in the morningJust what it says on the tin really





	4 times Victor tried to wake up Yuuri and 1 time Yuuri wakes up Victor

#  Right after Onsen on Ice

“Yuuri? Yuuri~ it's time to get up~” Victor called knocking on the door. 

“NO.” came the muffled reply.

“Come on Yuuri! You need to get going on your new training regime!” 

There came a thump of something hitting the door.

“I will kill you in real life” came the disturbingly calm reply.

“Oookay….see you downstairs?”

Victor decided to take the grunt he got in reply as a positive 

 

#  After the Beach

“YUURI! GOOD MORNING!” Victor bellowed cheerfully.

He dodged the pillow Yuuri threw at him with practised ease. 

“Now Yuuri, I said I wouldn't go easy on you” he admonished.

Yuuri say up and looked around himself blurrily. His sleepy eyes settled on a heavy looking figurine. 

Victor is not stupid.

“5 minutes!” He yelled before leaving.

 

#  Morning After the Free Program in China

“Yuuri, it's time to get up” Victor said softly petting Yuuri's impressive bedhair. 

Yuuri groaned then sat up and between his bedhair and his glare he gave a very good impression of Medusa.

“....Do you want a bit more sleep?”

Yuuri grunted and nodded an affirmative.

“20 minutes and then I'm waking you up for real”

Yuuri just flopped back into bed and went to sleep again.

 

#  Between Russia and the Final

“Yuuri, time to get up”

“Fuck OFF”

“...Well okay then…”

***Later that day***

“Hey when you woke me up this morning did I yell at you to fuck off?”

“...Yes. Yes you did.”

“Huh. I barely remember that. I'm really sorry” 

“At least you didn't throw anything this time.”

 

#  After the Final

“Hey Victor?” Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor's hair, “it's time to wake up sweetheart.”

“Mmmm Yuuri? What're you doing awake?” Victor rolled over in Yuuri's arms, a sleepy smile on his face.

Yuuri smiled softly down on him.

“I woke up just so excited for the future. Just two days ago I thought I was going to have to walk away from-” Yuuri waved a hand between the two of them vaguely “everything but now I get to have everything I ever wanted and just…” Yuuri smiled so hard his eyes squeezed close. He opened them after a moment and met Victor's gaze with a look of wonderment and joy.

“Who gets everything they want? Am I allowed to be  _ this _ happy?”

Victor smiled back and turned more to wrap his arms around Yuuri's neck and gently pull him down so their forehead met.

“Yes, because you've made me just as happy.”

Yuuri laughed, a bit wetly from unshed tears.

“Just remember that the next time you have to wake me up in the morning.” He joked.

“I think I can manage that” Victor replied holding Yuuri close.

 


End file.
